1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display device such as a liquid crystal display device, an organic EL device, or an inorganic EL device is formed by sequentially depositing films of conductive patterns including wiring patterns and electrode patterns on a substrate having a flat principal surface, and patterning these films. An electrode film, and various types of films required for elements which constitute a display device, for example, are sequentially deposited and patterned to manufacture the display device.